Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for conveying and electroplating a substrate. More particularly, the present invention is generally directed to a conveyorized electroplating device having an anode positioned proximate to a plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies that apply a plating solution to the substrate and a conveyor device that grips the substrate thereby isolating the electrical contact from the plating solution.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Many conventional electroplating devices typically employ mechanisms for moving substrates through a series of large baths or large tanks containing a plating solution. One of the disadvantages of this type of electroplating device is the lengthy amount of time to complete the electroplating process. For example, electroplating one (1) mil of copper in holes contained within a substrate may take in excess of one (1) hour. Another disadvantage of this type of conventional electroplating device is the relatively low exchange of metallic ions at the substrate surface due to the limitations of the bath circulation and the off contact nature of the anode/cathode positions.
Some conventional horizontal electroplating conveyor systems that deliver electrical power to the substrate include a driven roller type conveyor system and a non-driven roller type conveyer system. The driven roller type conveyor system includes solid or disk type rollers to convey the substrate through the plating area The non-driven roller system grips the substrate at its edges by spring loaded contacts and pulls the substrate through the plating area. Both of these systems suffer from the problem of exposing electrified metallic surfaces to plating solution which necessitates the removal of the resulting undesired plating from the roller assemblies thus, preventing them from acting as reliable and dimensionally stable electrical contacts so that current can be delivered to the substrate.
Thus, the need exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that can electroplate a substrate in a relatively short time while providing a high exchange of metallic ions at the substrate surface resulting in a substrate that has a uniform electroplated surface.
The need also exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that minimizes the need to recondition the electrical contacts that are exposed to plating solution thus, assuring a more reliable and repeatable contact point and a more stable process.
Yet another need exists for a conveyorized electroplating device that has the ability to handle substrates of various sizes and thickness without the need for mechanical adjustment.
One form of the present invention provides a conveyorized electroplating device that electroplates a substrate in a relatively short time and exhibits a relatively high exchange of metallic ions at the substrate resulting in a uniform electroplated surface.
The present invention may also include a conveyorized electroplating device comprising a fluid bed assembly having a manifold and an anode, a conveyor device adjacent to the fluid bed assembly, and a plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies wherein the plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies are adjacent and in close proximity to the anode and in fluid communication with the fluid bed assembly.
The present invention may also include a fluid bed assembly having a plurality of baffles received within the manifold such that the plating solution will flow uniformly from the fluid bed assembly.
The present invention may comprise a conveyorized electroplating device that includes a plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies, a conveyor device and an anode, wherein each of the plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies has a profile and defines a fluid passageway that delivers plating solution thereto, and wherein the anode has a profile that corresponds to the profiles of the absorptive applicator assemblies.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for a conveyor device that isolates the electrical contacts from the plating solution and that is able to handle various sizes and thicknesses of substrates. The conveyor device of the present invention may include a drive assembly and a gripper assembly connected thereto, wherein the gripper assembly has a non-metallic housing, a metallic member slideably mounted within a cavity defined by the non-metallic housing, an arm pivotably mounted to the housing and forming a passageway, and a seal mounted adjacent to the arm.
The present invention further provides for a modular conveyorized electroplating device, wherein multiple modular conveyorized electroplating devices are used together depending on the specific needs of the application. Furthermore, the modular conveyorized electroplating device makes it easy for the user to maintain and replace one or more of the modular conveyorized electroplating devices.
The present invention may also comprise a method of conveying and electroplating a substrate, comprising gripping the substrate at the edges thereof, electrifying the substrate, moving the substrate on or between a plurality of absorptive applicator assemblies, pumping a plating solution in contact with the absorptive applicator assemblies and onto the substrate, and isolating the electrical contact at the substrate from the plating solution.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with the following description of the present invention.